


he used to be different

by Sugaaddict3



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 14:06:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17245559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugaaddict3/pseuds/Sugaaddict3
Summary: garys life from his pokemons point of view





	he used to be different

There was a time long ago that my master was different that was before The red headed girl came along, in those days he and I were a team he would set me up to wait for a pretty girl, and then I’d go up to her and shed stroke me, then he’d come running with a worried face saying that he looked for me everywhere and they all fell for it, that was until the red headed girl came along, I remember that day like yesterday

I was walking along the path searching for a girl that fit my master’s criteria, long legs, pretty face and a nice figure, he did like them but he never seemed happy after they left the smirk fell of his face when they stormed outside and he’d pet me saying I did a good job but he wasn’t happy though then I didn’t think that he could be any different not like after I found her, the red headed girl was walking by herself and she was prettier than the last girl so I thought what the hell I’m sure he won't mind her red hair. So I went up to her and it was all going smoothly she kneeled down and stroked me as usual, not that I minded, it was so nice “Why are you here little one, where’s your owner” she said in a worried tone that made even me worry and look around for my master, thankfully he was running here already “There you are ombrone I’ve been-“ he suddenly stopped half way through our rehearsed line and I looked toward him wondering why he stopped  
“Red?” he said and indeed her hair was red, well more orange but close enough“Oak. Forcing your Pokémon to find you girls, just as I thought you couldn’t go lower” she smirked, I guess she knew him.  
“Well at least I don’t stalk people, speaking of stalking people, where’s your boyfriend?”My master smirked back  
“Ash isn’t my boyfriend and I never stroked him I just wanted my bike back” she shouted all this without of taking a breath, curious how she didn’t pass out yet but my master didn’t look taken aback  
“Curious how you knew exactly who I was talking about”My master grinned like he never grinned at other girls  
..

**Author's Note:**

> old please don't judge too hard just didn't want to delete it  
> feel free to use it


End file.
